Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a fuel injector of an engine, and more particularly, to a method for controlling fuel injection of a dual injector supplying fuel into a cylinder of an engine when an electrical failure occurs in at least one of the injectors of the dual injector.
Description of Related Art
In a typical engine, only one injector is installed at an intake port. In particular, a Multi-Point Injection (“MPi”) engine includes a fuel injection valve installed at each cylinder such that an intake manifold of the cylinder injects fuel in advance. The MPi engine includes two intake valves and two exhaust values per cylinder. The MPi engine maintains a system that has one injector to inject fuel, while two intake valves are used.
In the case of a dual port injector engine, such as the engine disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1393896, two injectors are configured to inject fuel into the same cylinder. When the dual port injector is used, the volumetric efficiency can be improved to increase the fuel efficiency while reducing harmful exhaust emissions.
In the conventional dual port injector engine, however, when an electrical failure occurs in one of the injectors of a specific cylinder, fuel supply to the corresponding cylinder is stopped, in a condition known as a fuel cut. As a result, 25% of the entire torque of the vehicle is immediately reduced. Therefore, while feeling a sense of incompatibility, a driver may experience difficulty in driving the vehicle to a repair shop to repair the injector.